


In the Eyes of London

by cadkitten



Category: Pierrot (Band)
Genre: Alcohol, Anal Sex, Cigarettes, Cumshot, Dom/sub, Hand Jobs, M/M, Masturbation, Oral Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-08-24
Updated: 2008-08-24
Packaged: 2017-11-14 03:47:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,088
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/510983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cadkitten/pseuds/cadkitten
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Aiji says something that has Kirito a little on edge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	In the Eyes of London

**Author's Note:**

> For victoriakada, who requested this pairing off of jrock_ffrequest.  
> Prompt: The height of Pierrot: Aiji and Kirito in London... umm Kirito sneaks out in the middle of the night and Aiji follows... very dominant Kirito, lots of dirty talk.  
> Kirito POV.  
> Please ignore if the dates of when Pierrot was in London are different from the time when the London Eye was built (1999). I couldn't find information on when Pierrot was there, sorry. Also, ignore the fact that there's not really benches in the pods.  
> Song[s]: "Specialist" by Interpol

It's late... a little past two in the morning, actually. I'm not even sure why I'm still up, much less why I'm sitting out here in the drizzling rain smoking my last cigarette. I guess because I feel a little lost, really. Something Aiji said last night kind of threw me for a loop. He was drunk, so I suppose I shouldn't be reading so much into it... but it's in my nature to do just that. Besides, the atmosphere here isn't one to let things slip my mind so easily.

I stand up, flicking my cigarette over the edge of the bridge, my eyes on the revolving lights of the London Eye. It feels so out of place, yet not at the very same time. My hands are frozen solid and the rest of me is quickly following suit. I didn't bring a jacket or umbrella. It wasn't raining when I left the hotel, but I should have known better: simply for the fact that this is London.

Two pigeons flutter across the ground in front of me, their soft coos actually lulling in the dead of the night. I walk around them, stuffing my hands in my pockets, heading for the giant Ferris wheel. My steps are slow, but purposeful... deliberate. The rain falls a little heavier and still I don't pick up my pace. It doesn't matter, I'm already drenched.

Aiji's words echo in my mind with the sound of each of my footfalls on the pavement beneath me. _"You've always meant so much to me, always been more than my mentor and friend... more than my bandmate."_ Even now I'm unsure what he really meant. I can put the pieces together. I'm not stupid. It's just that... Aiji's not like that. He's usually so reserved. Only his clothing and his playing speak out for him, never his own voice.

I pause, turning to look up at Big Ben, my eyes following the ever-creeping hand. I wish I had another smoke. I look away, going back to my slow, steady movements toward the Millennium Wheel. I pause next to the old entrance to the Underground. It's been sealed off for years I'm told. Makes me wonder what's in those parts that we can't see anymore: pieces of the past, relics from another era.

A soft breeze comes in off the river, lifting my black hair ever so gently. It's a beautiful feeling, freeing almost. But my mind is distant, miles and miles away from reality. What makes someone say things they normally wouldn't just from being drunk? It's not the poison, it's not a lack of ability to keep your mouth shut. More so, it's the fact that it just seems like a good idea to say it at the time... or at least that's how it is for me.

I turn away from the iron padlocked door and slowly trail my fingers over the wet stones of the wall, beneath the sign for the aquarium, and over the iron dedication plaque. The words are foreign to me, but it doesn't matter. It never matters. The world speaks to me in other ways - deeper, more meaningful ways. Words have never been my thing. That may seem odd, me being the vocalist of Pierrot and all, but it's really not. My voice is just my tool, my instrument of choice. The words there... they are only a piece of the feeling, a tiny part of it all. I think that's something people miss far too often, listening too closely to the meanings in my words. If I could tell my fans one thing, it'd only be two words: listen deeper.

The sound of the gears on the London Eye pulls me from my own thoughts, tugging me back into reality. I pause, looking up, my neck straining a little as I gaze up at the magnificent contraption. Half of me is still stuck on my own musings, forcing me to look at my own thoughts from an outward perspective. Maybe what I'd tell my fans is exactly what I need to be telling myself. _Listen deeper... listen deep enough to find the truth behind the words, around the words, away from the words._

The look on his face, the way his eyes shined with pleasure as he told me how he felt. The way he smiled as his arm wrapped around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. The way it didn't feel drunken at all. The _way_ he said the words. Not a single bit of it slurred, no hint of the beverages he'd consumed all night. But then... there was no stench of alcohol on his breath either.

My breath sticks in my throat just as I step up and hand over my money to get on the London Eye. The operator accepts my money and ushers me on. Almost in a daze, I get on and take a seat. Someone boards behind me, but I don't even think about it as I gaze out the hand-marked windows. So many sizes of handprints: some large, some small, all of them for different reasons. A small one pressing up to see over the ledge. A large, wrinkled one for balance. Two streaking downward, maybe for sadness, maybe for other activities. So much to be learned from simple prints on a window.

My phone rings in my pocket and I pull it out, glancing at the caller ID and flipping it open. It's Kohta. "What's up?"

_"We can't find Aiji or you. Where the hell are you?"_

I bite my lip, worry beginning to gnaw at my stomach. "I'm on the London Eye. Aiji... I have no-" A soft cough catches my attention and makes me look up at the other passenger. At first I'm surprised, but then I'm confused. Aiji's standing on the other side of the car from me, his brightly dyed hair standing out in stark contrast to his dark clothing. "He's right here."

_"Do you think maybe you could have told us you were running off together?"_

A protest bubbles up in my throat, but I quickly squash it. There's no point. Protesting will only make me look guiltier anyway. "Sorry. We'll remember that next time." I flip my phone closed and silence it, pushing it back into my pocket. My eyes never leave Aiji's body. Why's he here? A coincidence... or something more? Was he following me, trailing after me all this time? But then... why? It makes no sense that he'd have any reason to not let his presence be known. _Except that._ His words... he had to hide from his own words.

I swallow hard and then glance out the pod door. They've shut the two of us in one pod and we're already away from the ground, going on this insanely slow ride. That makes my decision for me - just that fact alone. It's now or never, isn't it? I sit down, motioning for him to come and sit beside me.

He's slow to come over, and when he does, it's with an air of tension. He's afraid, scared of why I want him so close, afraid of what he said earlier. It radiates from him in every manner possible and some part of me longs to capture that and tuck it away for another place, another time. I offer a small smile and then look out the window. "You followed me."

"Yes." His voice is so quiet, yet it fills the entire pod.

"Why?" I know I could have asked a million other questions, but this is the one that matters.

"I... I need to work some stuff out with you, I guess."

"Then why not let me know you were there all along?" I don't sound mad, just curious.

He shifts closer to me, his body pressing against my side. "I..." his hand slips across my thigh, "I was afraid I'd end up like this."

Anyone with half a brain knows he's coming on to me. I turn slightly, placing myself seemingly at his mercy. I study his eyes, wondering how he thinks he's going to dominate this... dominate _me_. It won't happen... I'll let him think it will, but it won't. "Just say it, Aiji. Say how you feel without the pretense of being drunk."

I watch his Adam's apple bob as he swallows. "I want you. I want you right here, right now."

It's like those simple words set me off. They flip a single switch inside me, allowing me to act as I please, without restriction or inhibition. He leans in to kiss me, but I take a fistful of his hair, pulling him to me and crushing our lips together. The false front of him being in control falls away, shatters under the pressure of my mouth against his. Our tongues move, swirling around one another as he fights me. He won't win and the way his body is relaxed against mine tells me he knows it. A half-hearted fight for naught.

When I pull back from the kiss, my head feels light and my groin aches. It's been a while since I've felt the sin of another's flesh and I long for it, need it like a drug addict needs their next fix. My heart pounds out a steady rhythm of lust, our breath rasping in the semi-darkness of the pod. Outside, the lights of the city cast a radiant glow into the night sky.

"Suck me." I push him back and open my fly, letting my straining length free of the confines of the material. I know he won't object, he's made that clear enough already. We're both adults. I can ask for what I want and he can back out if he wants to. But with us it's always been push and shove, even in getting to know one another. He pushes and I shove.

He moves fast, slipping from the seat and kneeling between my legs, his fingertips digging into my thighs as he leans down and licks from the base of my erection to the tip. His mouth wraps around the head and he sucks until his cheeks hollow out.

I watch him, my gaze flitting between what he's doing and those beautiful eyes of his. His eyes never leave me as he takes me in as far as he can, his head bobbing slowly at first. As he speeds up, I let out a long, low moan. It echoes from the walls, surrounding us, driving us higher. What will his voice sound like when he cums for me? And just like that I want him faster... _now_.

I grab his hair and pull him away from my cock. I fumble for a second with my wallet, getting it out and pulling free the condom I placed there before we left home. I rip the package open and toss it on the seat, rolling the latex over my dick. I jerk myself a few times, loving the feel of my own hand around me, as always. I watch him, he's rubbing his cock through his jeans. "Take your pants off."

He stands, quickly unbuckling his belt and unfastening his jeans, sliding them down his hips and tugging his feet free, his boots still on.

I smirk at the way it makes him look. His torso clad in a black turtleneck, bare from hip to calf, his black army boots mostly covering lime green socks. That's Aiji for you - always has been, always will be. I motion for him to come back to me and he does. "Unless you want it dry, you'd better lube me."

He kneels down, spitting first in one hand, then taking my cock back in his mouth. His hand slips down between his legs and I know he's prepping himself. I push my hips up, forcing myself deeper into his mouth. The warmth of his mouth feels so good. I could lose myself right here, rip the condom off and spray myself across his face. But I won't, I'd rather fuck him until he leaves his cum all over the seat.

He leans back, leaving a trail of saliva from his mouth to my dick. I wipe his lip and stand, lightly pushing him back. He gets up and climbs on the seat, his hands gripping the back of it and his ass in the air. He's so beautiful like this, waiting for me to fuck him, his cock just as hard as mine, the tip glistening with pre-cum.

I position myself behind him, grasping his hips tightly enough to bruise as I place the tip of my cock against his entrance. I want to invade him, want to make him scream. And yet... I wait, I wait for him to push back against me. I need to know he wants this as much as I do.

He whimpers softly, my name escaping his lips, his body arching toward me just the slightest amount. I readjust my stance a little, getting better footing and then I'm pushing into him, his body giving way to my length, swallowing it deep inside him. I slide in all the way to the hilt, groaning softly as my flesh presses against his ass. I needed this, I needed him.

I slowly pull out, then press back in, making sure he can feel my entire length leaving his body and then coming back inside. He moans, letting me know it feels just as good as it should. My eyes leave the pale expanse of his ass and lower back, flicking up to find the lights of the city far below us. We're almost to the top, almost at the height of our ride.

Just that fact alone encourages me to thrust faster, to try desperately to find a way to make him scream for me. I want... no, I _need_ to hear his voice echoing in through the shallow air of our enclosure, shattering the last bits of my restraint and forcing me to find the edge. My angle changes and he gasps. "Fuck... Aiji..." I groan the words against his shoulder as I lean forward, sliding one leg up onto the seat and reaching around, grasping his cock in my fist and pumping fast and hard.

He surprises me as he almost instantly cries out. I can feel his body straining back against me, shaking just a small amount. He's so damn gorgeous like this, his legs spread for only me. My little whore. I whisper the words in his ear, an echo of my thoughts. He pushes his ass up higher, his hands gripping hard on the seat, his thighs spreading even more. Such a fucking slut... just for _my_ cock.

Little gasping moans pour from his beautiful lips, filling the car. His breath catches and I slam harder into him, my hips taking up a speed I didn't know I was capable of. But fuck, I want him so bad! I want him to scream for me, to let the world know my name. The sound of something sliding against glass meets my ears and my gaze comes back to him. His hands are against the glass, his head bowed and his hair bouncing with each thrust I make into his body. Such a fucking dirty beauty.

I pull my hand back and spit in it, bringing it back to his cock, resuming the pace I'd set before. His breath catches and I know he's close. I can feel his muscles pulsing ever so slightly, his passage tightening around my cock as I fuck him. I push into him and stay put, the tip of my dick pressed against his prostate. My hand twists around him in just the way I like right before I cum. My name falls from his lips as his back arches in an almost painful-looking way. I dip my pinky down, swiping it over his balls and he damn near screams as every muscle I can feel contracts and then releases, pulsating as he sprays all over the seat and my hand.

The warmth of his cum alone pushes me closer to my own peak. My eyes rise from his body to stare out at the city. We're getting closer to the ground. My hand slides back to his hip as I begin to pound my cock into his willing body. The grip of his ass around me is heaven. Shivers rush though my body, forcing sounds of pleasure from my own mouth. I can feel it. I can feel my body preparing for release. My balls tighten, my muscles contract, forcing my thrusts into some erratic kind of dance. And then the rush, my body flushing heavily, my cock beginning to throb.

I pull out and yank the condom off, tossing it on the seat as I thrust against the top of his ass-crack. He moans beneath me and that's it, it's all I can take. I lower my gaze to my own length as I release across the small of his back, one spurt for each thrust I make until I've run dry.

I move away from him, panting softly as I tuck myself back into my pants and do them back up. He just stays there, his muscles tense and his body shaking a little. After a minute, I take pity on him and pick up his pants, pulling them back over his boots and pushing them up, carefully taking him off the seat and holding him against me as I tug them up his legs and over his shapely ass. I zip up his fly, sliding my hand down to grope him before I flop down on the seat with him in my lap.

As gross as it is, I pick up my used condom and wrapper and stuff them in my front pocket. I can't leave that for some little kid to find or something. That'd be far more wrong than what we just did in public. I wrap my arms around him and lightly kiss his neck. "You know you're mine now, right?"

He can practically feel his smile as he nods a little. "I always have been." He turns to look at me and I return his smile.

The lights of the city reflect in his eyes, making them glitter as if he's found a reason to put life back in them once again. And maybe, just maybe, he has.

**The End**  



End file.
